Games such as darts, pool, ping pong, and the like are often played in establishments such as bars, pool halls, and fraternities. Beer pong is a drinking game traditionally played on a surface such as a ping pong table. Cups are arranged in arrays on each end of the table, and ping pong balls are thrown from the one end of the table towards the array on the opposite end of the table in an attempt to bounce the ball into one of the cups. As the balls are bounced into the cups, cups are removed and re-grouped to improve the likelihood that a ball will bounce into one of the cups. Drinking of beverages such as beer may be incorporated into the game.
The need exists for game table systems and methods that improve the experience of playing beer pong and facilitate the staging of beer pong contests and tournaments.